Idolization
Idolization is the fourth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the fourth episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 4, 2014. It will be aired as a special half-hour episode to promote the new timeslot. Plot The episode opens with Holli walking down the hallway in her cheer uniform while voicing-over about Selina getting kicked off the cheer squad thanks to Kitty. She remarks that, while Kitty will probably help them win, she needs to be taught a lesson about sticking in her place in the social ladder, and the only way to do that is to take down Forte from the inside. She walks into the choir room, where Brianna is announcing the assignment for the week to be Idols, and that each submission has to be a song made famous by American Idol judges or contestants. Holli enters the room, which confuses the members of the club. She interrupts Brianna and states that she wants to audition. Brianna reluctantly accepts and Holli sings Jesus Take The Wheel, which is performed excellently, and Brianna admits her into the club, while she smiles at Kitty. In the hallway, Kitty is walking with Cameron and Ruby, and she explains that she thinks that Holli is up to no good by auditioning for Forte. Cameron and Ruby suggest that maybe she has a passion for singing, and they are tapped on the shoulder by Holli, who proposes that they all become friends. Kitty agrees sarcastically before walking away, leaving Ruby and Cameron with Holli, who walks away with Selina, suggesting that she needs backup in order to take Kitty down. Back in the choir room, Ruby performs her submission for the assignment, Last Name. Her performance is received very enthusiastically, especially by Holli, which concerns Kitty. Holli stands up and announces that she has found a recruit for the club to balance out the gender ratio. Kenny Reed, an exchange student from England enters the room, which strikes the attention of the females in the club. Kenny then begins his rendition of Jenny From The Block, which is performed poorly. However, he is stopped in the middle of his performance by Holli, who brings him into the hallway. She explains to him that he needs to perform excellently in order to make it into the club and take down Kitty. He agrees and they both re-enter the room, and Kitty is revealed to be in the hallway, listening to their conversation. Kenny then performs Crush, seducing the various females within the room. Brianna then accepts him into the club, much to Kitty's dismay. She and Iris then perform And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, with Kitty directing the performance at Holli and Kenny, who glare at her. After the completion of the performance, the episode ends. Songs Notes *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed Navigational